The Baby's Here!
The Baby's Here is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from season 4. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Horace *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon (debut) *Babies *Baby Doctor *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Snail *Felt Friends *Grandma Cayenne Summary They have waited and the moment everyone's been looking forward to has finally come: Mrs. Pepper is ready to have her baby. While she's at the hospital and they wait for Mr. Salt's phone call, they do things like look at baby albums to pass the time. Soon, they visit the baby hospital with Blue, Steve & Paprika and meet the baby. Finally, the baby comes home and they give her a special welcome home. Recap To be described. Trivia *"The Baby's Here!" is the second of two times that Steve didn't actually ask Blue the question for Blue's Clues: **He said "You know, we should do something special to welcome the new baby." Blue immediately hopped up and placed the signal pawprint on the screen. *Just like Paprika, Cinnamon made his debut by being born in this episode. *Unlike Paprika's homebirth in Blue's News, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper go to the hospital when Cinnamon is born. **In Blue's News, they stay at home. *This is the fifth time that Steve plays the guitar when singing the So Long Song. *This is the first appearance of Cinnamon, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's baby boy, as well as Grandma Cayenne's only appearance. *This episode is the second of two on the "Blue's Big News: The Baby's Here!" VHS. *In the closing credits: **Lisa Kudrow received a "Featuring As" credit for her role as the voice of the Baby Doctor. She may have been given this type of credit, since she is well known for her role as Phoebe Buffay in Friends. ***The North Shore University Hospital at Forest Hills received a "Special Thanks" credit. ****Ananlivia Balaban (Voice of Cinnamon in this episode and child of the voice of Mr. Salt) is credited as one of Steve's Friends, but will be credited under Characters in future episodes. *In the Mailtime segment: **The "Mailtime" song was interrupted by Mr. Salt calling to check on things at the Blue's Clues house. ***Mailbox then asks that Steve yell "Mailllll!" before he gets his letter, so he does. ****Mailbox wonders if the baby has been born yet, but Steve says that it hasn't and that it takes time. *The music when Steve sings "The Baby's Here" was used in this episode which would later be reused in Season 5 episodes as Joe's greeting. *You can hear the crying sound of Baby Kate from Arthur in this episode. *Steve plays the guitar in the end of the episode. *This marks the only time a clue is found in the yellow swirl frame. Gallery Mailtime Season 4 Baby Here.gif Mailtime_Season_4_Baby_Here.png Shigo Correio Geemo (Baby Here).gif Correio Season 4 Baby Here.png blues-clues-series-5-episode-13.jpg salt-and-pepper.jpg BDoctor.jpg Nick jr. productions.png mailtime from the baby's here.jpg mailtime from the baby's here2.jpg blue's baby photo.jpg steve's baby photo.jpg baby alligators.jpg baby chicks in the baby's here.jpg baby spice shakers.jpg baby cinnamon crying.jpg a clue on the yellow frame.jpg baby cinnamon's welcome song.jpg mr salt and mrs pepper's baby bag missing.jpg Rattle.png Guitar.png Picture.png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 4 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Steve Episodes Category:No Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:Episodes Where There's Only One Human Kid in the Letter Category:Meet Blue's Baby Brother! (DVD) Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Crying Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Steve Plays the Guitar Category:Episodes Where Steve Plays His Guitar During The So Long Song Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song